justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
U1
The U1 is a nuclear submarine in Just Cause 2. .]] Locations It appears during two Agency Missions: "Mountain Rescue" and "A Just Cause". Appearance It's about 510 m long and much bigger than any real submarine. The biggest real one is Project 941 (a.k.a. Akula, a.k.a. Typhoon), being "only" 175 m long and 23 m wide. The U1 has a lot of corners. So many in fact, that stealth was obviously not a concern to its designer. It's entirely black and has a Panau Coat of arms on it. It was most likely destroyed by the nuke at the Selatan Oil and Gas Fields in the last mission, since it was still positioned there. Performance This vehicle is seen breaking through the ice of a frozen lake in the mission "Mountain Rescue", but it's never seen actually being driven. See also: Stationary vehicles. Armaments *4 x SAM on the rear deck. *4 x 4-barrel versions of the Flak Cannon. These aren't used during the missions. *At least 4 Nuclear missiles . All of these are deployed during the mission "A Just Cause". *4 x UH-10 Chippewa. They're also used in the mission "A Just Cause" and have to be shot down, or destroyed with missiles from a great distance, before taking off. Approaching slowly, it's possible to see that they're parked on top of the missile silos, in the front deck. 2 have missiles and two don't. *An unknown number of small not very well guided missiles. Used during the mission "Mountain Rescue". *2 x Sentry guns. These are hidden inside the submarine and can never be seen. It's only possible to hear them. They're located uder the conning tower. Inside The submarine can only be entered during the mission "A Just Cause". The cargo room (only enterable room) .]] contains a whole bunch of gold bars and a revolving globe, which hangs from the ceiling. Glitch There's a very rare glitch, with an unknown cause where the U1 will spawn at least 10 kilometers south of Pekan Kesuma, far off the coast. This was seen in a single Youtube video, in the below video section. The submarine is now empty of soldiers and both the SAMs and the Flak Cannons are gone. Though, you will still see to activate the cannon with buttom markings on the screen, even if those no longer exist. The door is closed, but can actually be opened by hacking. The interior is usually the same, even if there's no people there. The gold bar crates and the globe are there. There's one, very big and odd exception to the otherwise almost normal appearance of the submarine. A couple of the Statues. They're the same as the ones seen all over Panau, but they have no feet, so they are hovering in the air. They also seem to be made of gold. The statues may be a glitch connected to the destruction of the main statues, as only the feet of those will remain intact after the destruction. These feet are missing on these statues. The video then shows the player shooting at the statues with a Rocket Launcher, destroying the left arms but not the entire statues. The player was also able to hide from the Military inside the submarine when getting Heat. After some tests with the Rocket Launcher, the hiding was successful and the Heat remained in the Pre-Heat phase. The military was actually not able to get up and inside the submarine either. This is really the U1, as seen on the side of the submarine. This is after the last Agency mission, A Just Cause. The player would be able to have much fun with the submarine. Hiding from the military is an example of its use, or just taking advantages of it when pursued. Either way, it seems to be located impractically far off the coast. Trivia *It's a very big question how it was transported to and from the Kastelo Singa lake. The most likely is that a whole bunch of transport helicopters lifted it, but it would have been really many of them. The submarine weighs at least 100'000 tons. Video Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Unusable Weapons Category:Boats